Christmas brings out the emotions within us
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: oneshot. Love is dangerous, mostly when you don't know you love someone. That's the case between Shego and Drakken. Will love be realized or will they take this feeling to their graves...which, for one of them, looks to be soon.


A/n: This is my first Kim Possible fic. Hurray for me! Well, Merry Christmas everybody...and a happy new year! I think I'm on a sugar high...I had a lot of chocolate.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible in any way or form. If I did there would be some changes already.  
  
Christmas brings out the emotions within us  
  
Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the lair, not a creature was stirring, for they wouldn't dare in there.  
  
Drakken was all snug in his bed, while visions of ruling the world danced in his head.  
  
But something was wrong on that peaceful night. What may you ask, well it's quiet a site.  
  
For someone was stirring, though at the lair they were not. They were outside, receiving what they got.  
  
All alone out of Drakken's site, for the two had been in a fight.  
  
What's the story you ask as you look at me. Well here you go, I'll let you see.  
  
And don't worry this rhyming will not last long. By the way I made up the following song.  
  
So into the past we go on this night. Just far enough back to see the fight. Christmas brings out emotions in people together and single. Let's see if it can bring out any emotions, from Drakken and Shego.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I told you before, no cloning!" Shego shouted.  
  
"Oh come on Shego. We could have an army of you! Kim Possible wouldn't stand a chance!"  
  
"No way."  
  
Drakken stood about a foot away from Shego. "I am your boss. I demand you listen to me orders and respect them!" Drakken shouted.  
  
"Yeah right," Shego hissed back.  
  
Drakken stood straighter and looked away, hoping Shego would turn to walk off.  
  
Of course, she did. As she was walking Drakken watched her go. Then, springing into action, he pulled out a needle. Now we all know Drakken is kind of stupid, but he wouldn't try to get her DNA through blood, with a needle, while she said no, and was fully alert?  
  
Drakken snuck up behind her, and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled up one of her sleeves and stuck the needle in.  
  
Apparently he would.  
  
Shego turned swiftly and kicked him, knocking him across the room. She pulled out the needle and started advancing meanincily.  
  
Drakken coward in the corner. Suddenly some sort of odd jingle went through his brain. "Shego...you're fired!"  
  
She seemed stunned. I mean she never expected to be fired, if anything she expected to quit. She rolled her eyes and walked out. He wasn't worth bothering about.  
  
******  
  
Emotions are in everyone  
  
Inside you and me  
  
But for others  
  
They cannot be seen.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
They hide within  
  
Chances they'll be seen are slim  
  
At least with her and him.  
  
And on this holiday  
  
Were sure everything will be okay  
  
For them there is no hope  
  
They think they'll have to cope  
  
Let's hope that Christmas, Christmas,  
  
Really brings out the emotions inside.  
  
*******************  
  
Shego, kind of in a mad frenzy, didn't grab a coat of any sort to wear outside. She didn't realize this until she was half a mile from Drakken's lair when a sudden gust of cold sharp wind came blowing at her.  
  
She sighed and walked back to Drakken's lair. She tried to open the door to find it locked. She groaned inwardly.  
  
Dr. Drakken walked to the door and opened it, hearing someone trying to open it. He found Shego glaring at him, but seeming to shiver a little bit.  
  
He smirked to himself.  
  
And slammed the door shut.  
  
************  
  
All emotions can be inside  
  
If a person decides to hide them.  
  
Or sometimes they don't know they're even there at all.  
  
Sometimes the emotions inside  
  
Have been noticed and locked up right away  
  
Without the chance to shine  
  
To make the person show it.  
  
Sometimes people need to see a new view to the person,  
  
that the emotions are toward.  
  
*************  
  
Shego stared at the door, then sat on the porch, feeling a strange feeling inside of her. Why had it hurt? She didn't care what Drakken thought. But if she didn't care why did it hurt so much.  
  
She shook her head. She was being ridiculas. She looked over the snow. It lay like a cotton blanket so perfect on the ground. Small snowflakes fell gently, as if frightened to land.  
  
The wind blew Shego's hair softly. She sighed. Her raven black hair turned every way. She brushed some hair out of her face.  
  
The wind blew the snow across the ground, creating a look of dust swirling around her. Shego shivered in the wind. The moonlight cast an eerie look upon her, like she was not of this earth, but a mere spirit sitting on a doorstep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The snow had stopped.  
  
Drakken looked at the window. The moon was shining brightly. He noticed the stars seemed dimmer, like something was wrong.  
  
He shook his head, but then started to get thinking.  
  
Okay so he had felt an odd sense of triumph when he had fired Shego and when he had slammed the door on her.  
  
Soon a picture came to mind, of a girl sitting alone, in the dark, on Christmas Eve, without a jacket on. She was shivering with her raven black hair covering her face.  
  
As this picture went through his mind, Drakken sat on his bed. This picture of the girl was fairly dim, so he soon forgot about it and fell asleep. Outside, Shego leaned forward and her hair fell down in front of her, covering her face.  
  
**************  
  
They hide within  
  
Chances they'll be seen are slim  
  
At least with her and him.  
  
And on this holiday  
  
Were sure everything will be okay  
  
For them there is no hope  
  
They think that they'll have to cope.  
  
Let's hope that Christmas, Christmas  
  
Really brings out the emotions inside.  
  
*************  
  
Drakken had strange dreams. The same girl was there, but she was a little clearer now. All dreams of ruling the world had left his mind and only the girl was shown.  
  
He could see the color of her hair, black. A strangely familiar black. The small portion of her face he could see, was very pale, and dark red from the cold. She was breathing heavily.  
  
She was shivering badly, and had her arms tightly around her. Drakken suddenly woke up.  
  
He looked around him. "Wow. I-I'm just tired that's all. Probably just thinking of Shego being out there. But she's tough. She'll be fine."  
  
And with that he turned over and fell into a peaceful sleep. The moon shone dimly through the window, and the wind grew stronger. But he slept on.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The moon seemed to get dimmer. The stars seemed to be disappearing. Everything was so dim.  
  
The moonlight was no longer friendly, but forbidding. The stars no longer twinkled but glared down at her.  
  
Shego pulled her arms tightly around her as the wind picked up. It moved her hair back a little. She was shivering badly, and felt her body's temperature dropping, if that's even possible.  
  
"Why did that idiot have to work on some big evil plot Christmas Eve? Why couldn't he have waited until another holiday when it was warm out?" Shego muttered to herself. The wind grew stronger.  
  
*********  
  
Why are they hidden?  
  
Why can't they see them?  
  
Why can I feel them?  
  
Feel them, blowing around like a fierce wind,  
  
When they only feel anger?  
  
Why can't they just realize how they feel?  
  
Before it destroys us all?  
  
**************  
  
Shego could feel herself slipping in and out of consionceness. Her body seemed to be controlling what it wanted to do. Shego leaned against something. Right now she couldn't tell what it was and frankly didn't care.  
  
'I'm so stupid. Why didn't I at least bring a coat out here?' she thought to herself.  
  
Everything seemed to spin around her. She closed her eyes, trying to rest.  
  
The wind grew fiercer. A huge gust blew her hair away from her face. She opened her eyes, but closed them due to the ferocity of the wind. Everything went black, her mind cleared, and she was then unconscious.  
  
*********  
  
They hide within  
  
Chances they'll be seen are slim  
  
At least with her and him.  
  
And on this holiday,  
  
Were sure everything will be okay.  
  
For them there is no hope  
  
They think they'll have to cope  
  
Let's hope that Christmas, Christmas  
  
Really brings out the emotions inside.  
  
************  
  
The moonlight illuminated everything around the area. Drakken was again asleep, but the same picture was haunting him. Only this time the girl was leaning against...something. He couldn't tell what it was.  
  
He was too concerned about the girl who was there.  
  
A sudden gust of wind moved her hair. It flew back, like waves flowing backwards in the wind.  
  
He looked closely at the young girls face. Suddenly he woke up.  
  
"Shego!"  
  
He jumped out of his bed and quickly made his way to the front door. He opened it and saw it was true. He carefully picked Shego up and carried her inside, putting her on the couch.  
  
He went to his room and got a blanket, wrapping her in it. "Oh my gosh Shego."  
  
*******  
  
Emotions are locked inside  
  
Can Christmas break that lock?  
  
Can danger and helplessness break it?  
  
Can it shatter it apart?  
  
After all we're dealing with the heart  
  
********  
  
The next morning, Shego opened her eyes. She looked and saw Drakken sitting in a chair beside her. She smiled and shook him awake.  
  
Drakken jumped awake and saw Shego.  
  
"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I can't believe what an idiot I am!"  
  
"Dr. D, I"  
  
"I should never have,"  
  
"Dr. D!!!!!!"  
  
Drakken looked at her.  
  
"It's okay. I've just realized, I love you."  
  
Drakken seemed stunned. Quietly he said, "I love you too."  
  
*********  
  
Twas the day of Christmas, and all through the lair  
  
Two people were stirring, whoms names I shall share.  
  
Dear Shego and Drakken had made up the fight  
  
So now I do say, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! Or day if you happen not to be reading this at daytime. :)  
  
********  
  
So apparently Christmas can do many things  
  
Even unlock Drakken and Shego's feelings.  
  
********  
  
The End  
  
A/N: What did you think? Please review! 


End file.
